1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and in particular to multiprocessor data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data interconnect and data routing mechanism for a multiprocessor data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the computer arts that greater computer system performance can be achieved by harnessing the collective processing power of multiple processing units. Multi-processor (MP) computer systems can be designed with a number of different architectures, of which various ones may be better suited for particular applications depending upon the intended design point, the system's performance requirements, and the software environment of each application. Known MP architectures include, for example, the symmetric multiprocessor (SMP) and non-uniform memory access (NUMA) architectures. It has generally been assumed that greater scalability, and hence greater performance, is obtained by designing more hierarchical computer systems, that is, computer systems having more layers of interconnects and fewer processing unit connections per interconnect.
The present invention recognizes, however, that the communication latency for transactions between processing units within a conventional hierarchical interconnect architecture is a significant impediment to improved system performance and that the communication latency for such conventional hierarchical systems grows with system size, substantially reducing the performance benefits that could otherwise be achieved through increasing system scale. To address these performance and scalability issues, above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,649 introduced a scalable non-hierarchical segmented interconnect architecture that improves the communication latency of address transactions and associated coherency responses. While the non-hierarchical segmented interconnect architecture of U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,649 improves communication latency for addresses and associated coherency messages, it would be useful and desirable to provide an enhanced data interconnect and data routing mechanism that decreases the latency and improves the efficiency of data communication between processing units.